To Make You Smile
by Tanci
Summary: IYKag Reluctant and slightly depressed, Kagome is sent to a boarding school on the other side of Japan. What happens when, due to circumstances beyond her control, she is forced to share a room with a certain short-tempered, puppy-earred jerk?


**Author's Note:** Argh...(beats head) I've had a lot of trouble with fanfics in the past. Perhaps this'll be different? I hope so! Anyway, this fic'll circulate around Inu/Kag — that's all I can write about, honestly —, and some Mir/San. Even a little Sess and...well, just wait and see for that pairing Without further ado, I persent to you the pilot (ugh, now it sounds like some cheesy sitcom --U) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** So we've come to that time again...(sad music plays in the background) I don't own Inuyasha, nor any characters associated with Inuyasha. (sad music stops) Wow...blinks that wasn't too bad...........GYYAAAAGHH!!!!! (throws chair out the window) Take that, copyright laws!!! Ahem...with that said, I bid you farewell as I quietly fondle my Sesshomaru poster. And yes, I am fully aware of my apparent clinical insanity. Heheheh...

****

****

****

**  
  
To Make You Smile**

****

**Chapter 1: Setting Things in Motion**

"I'm glad you could see us so soon," the nervous woman said anxiously. "We really appreciate this, don't we, Kagome?" Beside her, a young girl with draping black hair stared blankly out the office window. 

Kaede sighed from behind her desk. "You do realize I'm bending almost every school board rule, just to get her accepted?" she told them curtly, clasping her hands together on the desk. "Yet Miss Higurashi doesn't seem completely...enthralled."

"Oh, but she is!" her stepmother said quickly, shaking her daughter's shoulder a bit too hard. "C'mon, honey. Say thank you!"

Kagome merely blinked at her stepmother, then turned her head back to the window.

Kaede raised her eyebrow at Mrs. Higurashi. "I know this is probably out of my place," she began uncertainly. "But has she always been like...this?"

Mrs. Higurashi sadly shook her head. "No...Kagome was always a wonderful daughter," she sighed, brushing away a fake tear.

Kagome flinched. _There's that word again, _she thought, glaring at the blue sky_. 'Was'. Never 'is'. Never Kagome _is_ a wonderful daughter. Never...NEVER._

"...That was, until her father tragically passed away," her stepmother sniffed, bringing her hand over her face. "Since then, she's hardly spoken a word at me, gotten terribly thin...never smiled..." She bent down, now bawling into her hands.

Kaede leaned over and patted the woman gently. "There, there," she comforted softly. "Yes...well, I think I've made my decision now. Kagome can stay here for the rest of the semester." The old woman got up from her seat, walked around her desk, and stood between the two women.

"Th-thank you," Mrs. Higurashi whispered. "I...I didn't know how long I could take it...I just...I just want peace!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome could see her mother glancing up at her through her fingers. _How can you cry like that? Dad's funeral saw less waterworks..._She continued with her sobs as Kaede, oblivious to the planned theatrics, tried to soothe and calm the broken lady.

After a while, Mrs. Higurashi abruptly stopped and stood up. "So," she said, wiping away the last reminisces of her tears. "When can Kagome start attending the school?"

Kaede looked through a stack of files on her desk. "Hmm...perhaps next week? That would give you enough time to pack, won't it?" Mrs. Higurashi nodded quickly. The two women conversed a bit more, although about what Kagome hadn't bothered to listen. After her mother signed some forms, and a few more sobbing breakdowns in front of the vice principal, they finally left the office.

The minute the door closed, Mrs. Higurashi turned towards Kagome, and said rather icily, "What the hell was that all about? You hardly even played along; I was afraid you would've blown the whole act, stupid brat!" She grabbed Kagome by the wrist, and dragged her outside.

Kagome hadn't said a word, but was relieved when the sunlight and fresh air hit her face. It was a welcome relief from the stuffy office she had to endure for hours. As they got walked through the parking lot, Kagome looked back at the large series of buildings that were soon to be her new home. The welcome sign gleamed a dazzling gold that made her squint her eyes. Sighing, she leaned her head back, and once again, began admiring the clear, beautiful sky. _Tanima__ Senior Boarding School, _she mentally repeated, walking towards the car. A cool breeze gently tousled her hair. _I wonder...  
  
_   
  
"...how long it's gonna take for you to get expelled?" Miroku asked, throwing exasperated glances at his friend, who was at the moment fiddling with some copper wires and various other metal objects.

"Keh! Haven't you been listening?" the young man replied from his workstation. He paused for a moment to brush away a few strands of hair from his face, then resumed connecting the wires. "You idiot, that's what I _want_."

"Tsk. What a vile mouth, Inuyasha." Miroku flopped down on his bed. "Remind me again why I'm participating in another one of your ridiculous vandalizing schemes...?"

"They're not ridiculous."

"You're planning on blowing up the girl's dormitory. Yeah, I think 'insane' is more like it."

"Whatever. It's my ticket outta this hellhole," Inuyasha replied flatly. He was sick of this school, ever since his mother and father sent him away a year ago.

No matter how hard he pleaded, or screamed, or threw destructive fits, his parents refused to take him back. Supposedly, in their twisted, mixed-up mind, they had thought the school could help Inuyasha with his...erm, shall we say, 'rage problem'. If his parents had thought sticking him in an environment where he was forced to fit in with others would change him, they were sorely mistaken. He skipped classes. He did drugs. He swore at students and teachers alike, but somehow, they were never enough to get him expelled. It wasn't that Inuyasha struggled in class, quite the contrary; he achieved a near perfect average. He couldn't quite explain it, but the god-for-saken boarding school was killing him slowly every passing day. He _had _to get out. Period.

"And aren't you supposed to be keeping a lookout?" he snapped at Miroku. "What if some teacher barges in a sees all this?"

Miroku immediately got up and walked to the door. "Ah, yes, I completely forgot." He opened it ever-so-slightly, and peered into the hallway. "It's empty." Turning back to Inuyasha, he scowled. "God, you're gonna get me fired, you know that?" Miroku worked as a guidance councillor in the school, which was basically how he and Inuyasha met.

"You're fault for being my friend," Inuyasha mumbled, concentrating on his little project. He carefully connected the wire to the end of the battery, and sat back, admiring his work. "Done! Now, are you sure nobody's in the girl's dorm?"

"Positive. All the staff and students are at the assembly in the west building."

"Good." Inuyasha gently picked up his homemade bomb, and walked out the door. Miroku quickly followed. "Alright, I set it to go off in 10 minutes," Inuyasha said as they made their way downstairs and stepped out of the building. "If everything goes as planned, by tomorrow, they'll be begging me to leave." He grinned evilly.

Miroku raised his eyebrow. "This is your stupidest idea yet."

"It's brilliant! Nothing could possibly go wrong."

"Inuyasha, something _always_ goes wrong. Remember your last 'brilliant' attempt?" They crossed the courtyard, and entered the east building.

"Hey, pushing that janitor off the balcony seemed logical at the time..." Perhaps it was due to the fact that he was drunk...but Inuyasha wasn't going to admit that anytime soon. He glanced at his watch. "Crap! Only 5 minutes left!" They quickened their pace and scrambled down the hallway.

"Where are you dropping it off?" Miroku huffed, jogging beside him.

"Washrooms." Inuyasha sped ahead, growing more and more worried the bomb would explode in his hands. He turned a sharp corner, and finally found the door he was searching for. Hastily, he kicked it open, tossed the bomb inside, and ran back as fast as he could.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called. He had lost him. "Where'd —" A flurry of footsteps was heard coming his way.

Inuyasha bolted past him, grabbing his arm. "GET-OUT-GET-OUT-GET-OUT-GET-OUT-GET-OUT!" They burst through the entrance door, and leapt to the ground, just as an air-shattering bang was echoed behind them. This followed by a loud gurgle, and the sound of rushing water.

Inuyasha slowly raised his head. A smile spread across his face. "And here comes the faculty..."

****

**  
  
Author's Note:** Ouch. Finger cramp. So, what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Review, review, review!


End file.
